


is it real, this thing

by wesawbears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Canon Era, Demisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: An exploration of Geralt confronting how he sees sexuality and his sexuality. Basically, some ace spectrum Geralt and his complex feelings about Jaskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	is it real, this thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my personal experiences with asexuality. I do not claim to feel the same as every ace spectrum person. Additionally, as an ace person, I don't know what sexual attraction is like! So, Jaskier's comments on sexuality are his and not a reflection of all allosexual people. Sexuality is a spectrum y'all. Also, blanket statement that Geralt is not like, healthy mentally, and not someone whose thought process should be viewed as healthy always.

He didn’t want this to be a problem.

His whole life, Geralt had viewed sex the same as eating. His body had needs, so naturally, every so often, he would need to sate them, whether with a bowl of stew or the patronage of a brothel. It was no different to him. The people he visited offered a service, and he offered them coin. That was all he needed to be. 

Perhaps that was why it was so exasperating to Geralt that Jaskier could not seem to keep his hands to himself. If sex was an itch to scratch, a problem to solve, why was Jaskier willing to risk his hide for it? Why not just find someone else? It was all the same.

When he voiced that query to Jaskier, though, the other man laughed loudly. “I assure you, it’s not.”

When Geralt’s brow furrowed, he continued. “Surely, Geralt, you must have some features you prefer over others? Brunettes over blondes? Skinny, curvy...nothing?”

Geralt grumbled and pretended to pay rapt attention to his ale. It was all the same to him.   
“What does what they look like have to do with anything?”

Jaskier startled a bit. “I suppose nothing...do you just...like everyone then?”

“I don’t like them. I just fuck them.”

“But surely...how do you pick?”

“Whoever is willing to fuck a witcher.”

Exasperated, Jaskier took a long drink of his own ale. “Of course. But still. Your ideal partner. What would they look like?”

Geralt thought. “I don’t know.”

“Have you ever slept with someone just because you were attracted to them.”

His mind went to Renfri and his mood soured further. “Once.”

“Alright. And...how did you know you wanted to bed them?”

“She was...I felt like I understood her. And she understood me.”

“I was thinking more of a physical trait…you’ve really never looked at someone and immediately just...knew you wanted to fuck them?”

“Not everyone is as insatiable as you, Jaskier.”

Jaskier snorted. “Perhaps. But I assure you, my friend, when choosing bed partners, most people don’t usually start with such an...emotional connection. Or because it’s a business transaction.”

Geralt was quiet at that. Another way he didn’t fit, then. A quirk of the mutations.

Jaskier’s look softened. “Whatever you’re thinking, you’re being unkind to yourself. There are worse things than not noticing looks. Might save me a bit of trouble.”

Geralt looked up. He wondered what it meant that he had memorized the exact shade of Jaskier’s eyes. He’d been taught that bright colors were for predators. Maybe it meant something else though.

Yes. Definitely a problem.


End file.
